Talk:Planes Summary
__FORCETOC__ Sortable? Very, very nice. Can we make this one sortable as well? --Calvin November t/ on 04:25, 24 January 2008 (UTC) *I don't think so, because of the Tier 0/1/etc spanning rows. Either get rid of those and put the tier into its own column on left side, or break the teach tier into its own table. — MrDolomite • Talk 19:53, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :I'd vote for the former: put the Tier in its own column (by each plane) down the side. --Calvin November t/ on 02:55, 26 January 2008 (UTC) *Whew, ok, I moved the tier to it's own column and had to move the superheader row to the bottom, but at least it doesn't sort anymore with the table. I'll poke around and see if there is a way to re-add that to the top as well. — MrDolomite • Talk 17:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Kanephren's Columns I added the additional columns from Kanephren's analysis - most critically the stock CKPH. (If any of the data is incorrect, or if you have better names for the new columns, Be Bold and improve it!) My principal concern is that the table may now be too wide for some displays. In particular, it displays wider than the Skyrates window. I'm not sure whether this is a problem. --Eskay@Octavo 04:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) *Stock CKPH values would be correct. Estimated max is likely the same, though there may possibly be higher values for a few given the different possibilities for upgrade layouts. Though partly for the other Talk: section as well, the table for here could be one with the basic details, with a link to an in-depth one with additional numbers. But everything depends on what columns actually should/shouldn't be included. - Kanephren 04:33, 30 August 2008 (UTC) **Well, it's cropped for me. There are no horizontal scroll bars. I like Kanephren's suggestion to trim some of the data. Perhaps there's a way to rotate the column headings 90-degrees. That might help too. --Calvin November t/ on 05:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ***There is now an ad on the right, squishing the table down into less than half the page size. =( --Eskay@Octavo 19:58, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ****Argh! Well, there's little we can do about ads on Wikia. However, you can block 'em on the browser level and use the Monobook skin (as I do). Things seem to look okay. --Calvin November t/ on 03:55, 2 November 2008 (UTC) **Perhaps cut down the guns column to abbreviations, for example: "MGs" for "Machine Gun, Small". --Hand-E-Food 23:10, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::This is a smart idea. We need to make make it obvious what "MGs" stands for. How about using something like this: MG-S ? Now, just hover your mouse over the "MG-S". Here's the code for that: MG-S. --Calvin November t/ on 20:02, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, this trick could be used on some of the column names as well (such as "Acceleration" --> "Accl"). Just a thought. --Calvin November t/ on 20:04, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Firepower Since this stat is useless now, are there any reasons to keep it anymore? --User:Snake Ghandi 16:43, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *I say keep it. It's provided in the game and gives a good relative indicator of the plane's combat performance. --Hand-E-Food 23:10, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. Keep it for now. --Calvin November t/ on 19:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Mantis Upgraded You'll notice that, according to the Discoveries page, the Mantis has gotten a few interesting tweaks. As for silhouette, phil confirmed on radio that the new sil is 40, but he's considering changing it to 45. All of the stats could change while the improved Mantis gets tested. Here's hoping the Mantis becomes a viable option! -- Hinotori 19:36, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :To clarify additional changes; the Mantis also gained 2 Maneuver, and has a lower stall speed, though it has lower acceleration now. --Marcus Langley 00:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Repair time Could someone please add this column to the table for the planes summary? The compendium has the times, but I could do it myself if someone added the column--Athena "Kitteh" Sterling 12:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Isolated planes I found that some of the stats available here (CKPH, upgrade slots, etc.) were missing on the Tier Isolation pages. fixed it, but in the future, it's prolly best to just copy the stats here. --Herley 01:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC)